College episode 1
by CLASSIXNICK
Summary: College is about some cartoon people in this story like Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, Dexter, SpongeBob Squarepants, and a lot more! These cartoons are in college and so anything can happen!


Note that ALL SpongeBob Characters are Humans. Timmy has no fairies, Sorry. Enjoy the story! :D

It is a new year for Manes College and the new kids are ready for the challenges ahead, well that's what they thought. "Wow I can't believe we're here Dexter," said Timmy. Dexter and Timmy start to walk up the steps of Manes College. Dexter says," Yeah I can't wait to see what technology they have in the science lab." Timmy," Try not to blow up the school just because of Jimmy okay.""It was only one time Timmy!" Dexter opens the door and walks inside the school. Timmy and Dexter were in shock when they walked into the building. They saw tons of people. Some people there were fat, some were tall, and some looked like they were suppose to graduate two years ago. Dexter says," Hey Timmy old pal are you scared to death also?" Timmy was scared but he didn't want to tell so he said," No not at all come on lets go get signed up." Dexter replies," I already got signed up I am going to check out the campus." Timmy was a little scared because he did not expect to do this alone. Dexter asks," Want to hang out later?" "Yeah, sure see you later."

Timmy runs outside. "Hi Timmy," someone said. It was a girl. A tall skinny girl dressed in a black shirt with a picture of a star in the middlen and a black skirt with white stripes. Her hair was straight down and her eyes were violet. Timmy just stared at her as she walked towards him. She looks familiar but Timmy couldn't put his finger on it. Timmy tried to figure out who she was but he was too busy thinking how pretty she looked. The girl says," Hey Timmy it's me Tootie!" Timmy was in shocked he had a sudden flash back of Tootie in the past about how she looked back then and how she looks right now. Timmy finally replied and said," Hey Tootie you're going here also?" Tootie smiles and replies," Yeah I guess we are going to the same school again!" Timmy says," Cool it is nice to see you again."

Tootie says," Timmy I got someone I want you to meet." Timmy says," Who is it?" Tootie smiles and says," Meet my boyfriend SpongeBob." Tootie calls SpongeBob to come over to Tootie and Timmy. SpongeBob kisses Tootie on the cheek. Tootie says," Isn't SpongeBob the greatest?" Timmy replies," Yeah I guess so." Tootie says," Oh we better get registered." SpongeBob says," Okay it is at the library I will take you." Tootie smiles and looks at Timmy and says," See you around." Tootie and SpongeBob head off to the library. Timmy follows them to the library picking up Dexter on the way. Timmy didn't want Tootie and SpongeBob were being stalked so he sneaked around them. Timmy waited a few minutes before entering the library. When they walk in the library they saw two lines. It didn't take them long to realize that one line for boys and one line for girls. It was mainly obvious because it was label boys and girls.

Timmy and Dexter waited in line and it seemed like forever, but it was actually 40 minutes. When Timmy finally to to the front of the line he saw a lady who looked one year older than him. She was tall taller than most girls Timmy saw, and also she had hair that was curly and with pink highlights, she wore a pink dress with matching pink converse. She asked what is his name, how old is he, and would he be staying in a dorm. He told her his name, how old he is and what grade he is in. She said," You got room 456 and you're roommate will be waiting in there." She handed Timmy a key and smiled. Timmy smiled back and took the key and told her thanks. Timmy started to walk away until the lady called his name. Timmy turned around and looked at her. She said," My name is Dee Dee and I am throwing a party later tonight want to come?" Timmy smiled and said," Yeah sure where is it at and what time." It is going to be in the game room it is right next to the gym at 10:00 p.m. don't be late okay? Timmy shook his head. Dee Dee winked at Timmy and then went back focusing on registering the next student.

Timmy was thinking about it is only his first day and he already have a girl crushing on him. Timmy bumped into Dexter in the hall and Timmy told Dexter about everything except Dee Dee. Dexter told Timmy about how he lives right across from him. Timmy asked," Hey Dexter can you show me where my room is?" "Yeah sure follow me." Dexter and Timmy walked around the storm of people until they got to the B wing. While there were on the way Dexter gave Timmy a little tour of the place and a list of rules. When they finally got to the rooms Dexter didn't even notice because he was stating rule 987 dash b chapter 8. Timmy unlocked the door and slipped into his room and shut the door.

Timmy was in relief and said," I got away from him good." "Got away from whom?" Someone said. Timmy screamed. The person said," Don't worry Timmy it is just me Jimmy." Timmy ran and gave Jimmy a bro hug. Timmy finally said," It's been so long since I seen you." Jimmy replied," Yeah it is nice to see you too." Timmy asked," How are things with Cindy and you going." "They're going well." "Things are going so well I am trying to raise enough money to buy her a diamond ring to marry her!" Timmy was apply for is friend until he thought of something. He asked," Jimmy since you're a boy genius and all couldn't you I don't know make a diamond of your own or digging into the Earth to find her one?" Jimmy slapped himself in the head he knew that was pure genius. It went silent for a while because Jimmy was thinking about being out smarted by Timmy who had a straight C- average. All of the sudden Godard came running out of a box Jimmy had stacked up in the corner of the room. Godard ran to Timmy and started to lick him. Hi Godard I missed you also. Timmy laughs. Jimmy said," Godard go to download mode and download software 78-b. Godard barked to let is owner understand he knew what he was talking about. In a millisecond Godard turned into a box and started to download the software. Jimmy sighs and says," That software is going to take him Three months to download." Timmy asked," Why did you want him to download software that would take forever?""I did it because High School is a time when kids love to hack stuff and since Godard has access to the internet her might be affected by it so I had to do it."

Timmy looks at Jimmy and sees him thinking about Godard. Timmy had sorry for Jimmy. Timmy convinced Jimmy to keep unpacking. Together Timmy and Jimmy unpacked all of Jimmy clothes, posters, pictures of Cindy, Which he had a lot of, and his inventions. Timmy and Jimmy sit on the bed."Whew, I am pooped out," Timmy said. "Same here Timmy." "I better get going for my night shift." "Where do you work at anyway Jimmy?" "At the Science center on the other side of the town" "So you are an lab assistant!" "No, I am the janitor, well I better get gong bye." "See ya Jim." Timmy was all alone in his room. I wonder how long it will be until mom ships my stuff over here. Timmy looks at his watch. "Oh no it is 10:30! I am late." Timmy opens his suitcase and puts on his pink hoodie, his best jeans, and his pink converses. Timmy runs through the halls dodging the guys in the halls and dodging the hall monitors. Timmy saw lights flashing from a room and quickly recognized it as the game room. Timmy ran right in front of the game room. Timmy stopped to catch his breath. Timmy took a deep breath and walked inside. "Whoa!" Timmy said. He walked around looking at all kinds of people. He saw someone on the dance floor who looked very familiar. Timmy mumbled to himself," Isn't that...?" Timmy gets interrupted by someone touching his hands. Dee Dee smiles," Hey Timmy I see you made it." Timmy's face went completely red. He couldn't stop thinking about how gorgeous she looked with her pink headband with a pink flower on it, with her gray skirt with a pink heart in the middle, with a matching pink skirt, and some pink high tops. Dee Dee sighs," I know this outfit is terrible." Timmy says," It's not ugly at all I think it makes you gorgeous." Dee smiles and says," Aww thanks you're sweet."

Timmy didn't know what to say or what to do next. He didn't want to say something stupid to a girl who might actually like him. Timmy just stood there trying not to act stupid. Dee Dee laugh and grabbed Timmy's arm and said," Come on Timmy I want to show you something." Before Timmy had a chance to ask what it was Dee dragged up two flights of stairs away from everyone else. Dee Dee stopped right in front of the door and let Timmy's arm go. Timmy was nerveous he didn't know what was going to happen. Timmy look up at Dee Dee and she said," Okay Timmy close your eyes and don't open them until I say okay?" Timmy was scared out of his mind but he nodded. Timmy closed his eyes and he heard the door being open. Timmy felt Dee Dee push him softly outside and she said," Okay Timmy open your eyes now." Timmy opens his eyes and saw some lounge chairs, a mini fridge, and a radio all on some fake grass. Dee smiles and says," Welcome to the chill zone." "This place is awesome!" "Thanks me and my friends made it ourselves." "Wow really that's cool!" "Thank, take a seat." Timmy walked over to one of the chairs and rested in it. Dee Dee walks over to a chair next to Timmy holding a bottle of Cherry soda and a bottle of Root beer. Dee Dee smiles and gives Timmy the Root beer soda. Timmy thanks Dee Dee for the soda. The two talk and chat all night until it was 12:00 A.M. Timmy walks Dee Dee to her room. Dee Dee smiles at Timmy and says," Thanks for inviting me to the party." Dee Dee face blushes and says," Thanks for coming." Timmy and Dee Dee stare at each other. Timmy and Dee Dee start to lean in for a kiss. In a moments notice Dee Dee was kissing Timmy. While those two were kissing all of the sudden some down the hall said," Timmy!"

Who was it who called Timmy's name? Was it Dexter he saw? Find out on Episode 2!


End file.
